Fool at School
by Miplets
Summary: A Kid is sent off to boarding school in hopes of finding what he hopes is a way to cheer him up. OCs are welcome, anytime. PM ONLY.
1. Prologue

**Oh god- the readers are going to kill me - I haven't updated in forever... they probably don't care either because given the lack of reviews and PMs, I guess** **they can care less. Oh well.**

 **I'M NOT DEAD!**

 _That was really all I wanted to say, for that note._

As for a summary of the story, read the summary, you goose!

 **Prologue**

Poor Slint, he had absolutely no concern in his life until there came to be an incident which changed his life. No, it wasn't an alien girl showing up in his bathtub, or being late to the professor, it was a murder. Of his mother. His mother was the kindest person to him, the most friendliest friend he knew. Until she was gone.

Let's get to know our buddy Slint. He's a Pokemorph we know as Yanma. He's a generally nice guy and we get to experience that quite often. Who knows, he also knows how to fly using his bug wings. Only time will tell as he ends up at Cyndasire Boarding School, which isn't that far off from normal highschool. It's simply a school that costs alot of money to get into and most the students there are emotionally depressed, morphs, or simply seeking better education. Some of his general statistics are the following.

height- 4'10"

his personality- clever, but not genius

athletic ability - anything that may have to do with "running, tagging, or hiding" is his specialty

interests - RC

and finally, his crush- wait, never mind he doesn't have to know that yet. Oh well.

Slint had one friend going to Cyndasire. Andrew. Andrew Mason. He was simply referred to as A.M.. Actually, it accurately describes him too, because he's a big morning person. A.M. is a Ursaring Pokemorph, which is probably where he gets the attitude. He was lucky he had A.M. too, they were best friends, though being rather opposites. A bug and a bear? A weak little guy and a big burly bear?

Little to there knowledge, some of the greatest things would come from their strong bond of friendship.

 **Thanks for reading that little bit, but do stay optimistic as I will tomorrow when I update this! Thanks for all of those people who waited as I will update the other stories, and beware, A Hearty Adventure is going to take a sad turn, from where it is now.**

 **-]=== Without a doubt, this is Miplets, signing out. ===[-**

 _P.S. - Still looking for a Beta-Reader that isn't my Best Friend who I text my stories to, thx bye._


	2. Outcast?

**Ello. I'm not gonna say much other than I'm not going to update over this weekend.**

 **Chapter 1: Fiasco**

"Now son, your new life begins. Go make some friends, even if you have to go through your most dire weaknesses." Slint's father said to him, trying his hardest not to cry. He had packed his bags for him, even paid for him to get to the school. A train, with only two different stops that weren't his. It was really just a three hour trip, nothing Slint couldn't handle.

"I'll be on my way, dad! Take care, farewell!" Slint cried out with a grin across his face. It'd been a while since he smiled. It felt good to be happy. Little to his knowledge, a school could bring him this happiness forever.

The train ride was actually more lively than expected. There were even some students that Slint got to meet throughout the ride. Most of which were dudes, but there was a few girls. None of them caught his eye.

"Hey, bug boy. Who do you think you are, going to Cyndasire without my permission?" a voice Slint knew all too well called to him.

POV: Slint

"Look in the mirror, dirtbag." I sneered. They went away and got off the train which made me realize- I need to get off the train! I proceeded to do so, and what I found next was beyond me.

Everywhere I looked, I can see a Morph living alongside another, and I saw hardly anything that wasn't a morph. Something was up. Perhaps Pokemon or people agreed to be turned into morphs to live within each other? Regardless, I look around and it seems almost too perfect. Maybe another day might I find out the answer to that mystery. I proceed to what I know is the main office- thanks to the signs directing you there.

"How may I help you?" a kind lady who looks to be a Bellossom morph asks me.

"I would like to know if there are any open dormitories. I've already enrolled." I responded, giving the information I could best. The Bellossom Morph looks down at her computer, presumably to look at the dorm database.

"We have 16 dorms, and all but two are one bedroom and one bath. The others are 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. I'll take it you want the 2/1?" she asks and I suddenly realize that A.M. is here too- he was somewhere on that train since he lived a few blocks away- maybe we could be roommates!

"Do you mind if I take a minute to talk to a friend who is also attending here?" I ask.

"Not at all." The conversation went as follows,

POV: 3rd

'Bro, wanna live in my dorm?' Slint asked.

'What do you think the answer to that question is?' A.M. answered.

'The answer is going to be yes, whether you want to live with me or not.' Slint replied.

POV: Slint

"He says he doesn't mind if he lives with me." I finally reply to the Bellossom morph in front of me.

"Alright, here's your keys, evacuation route, and student ID. You're the only Yanma attending Cyndasire, so I could tell who you are. Good luck in your Junior year!" she says to me giving you three keys, a laminated map of the dorms, and a card with my information on it.

"I never did catch your name." I say from curiosity.

"You can call me Mrs. Bell." she replied instantly. I walked off and texted the dorm number 302 to A.M. and made my way over to the dorms. They were a quick walk, just a left and a right away. I took initiative and flew to the third floor of the building from the stairwell and was amazed. The halls were much nicer than I thought they'd be.

Too perfect.

I shake that off and pass it as a cleaning service. Since I had room 302, it was right by me as the second room in the hall. I use one of the keys to open the door and flip on the light. I found the two beds, and put my backpack down on one. I assess my stuff and start organizing my part of the place as I want. Then, a knock rings the door.

"Come in." I say aloud to the door. Said door was holding my best friend hostage, not letting him in, he didn't have a key. I opened the door to A.M. and he was interested in the room.

"Dude, we have one of few rooms like this- I think we're lucky." I try to get that across his head but he just kept walking and studying the place.

"Did you ever realize what kind of weird crap is going to go down in this room? We have a TV and I brought [Latest Gaming Console] along so we would have something to do at night." he said and started hooking everything electrical to his room. Most of it was a phone charger, HDMI cord to get the [Latest Gaming Console] hooked to the TV and he also set up some towel warmers and even made the bathtub more temperature sensitive. Living with A.M. is AWESOME!

"Yes. I did. Now that I think of it, we haven't made any friends. However, that's a job for tomorrow. Salutations." A.M. said across the room and slept like the bear he is.

"Well you're helpful aren't you." I say to myself and finish my unpacking, set out a change of clothes for tomorrow that had been predetermined, and take my shower for the night. I thought about what kind of friends I would make, the funny ones, the normal ones, the cool ones. the smart ones, although he had good enough grades to be considered smart. Then he thought about it- the weird ones. Maybe that was where he belonged. He didn't really think smart was him since A.M. practically rewired the dorm to make the bath more hot or cold. Always left out, poor me. I left the shower and went to sleep. Tomorrow is another day.

 _ **OMG! So sorry for the cliffhanger but I've been busy all today and have to leave at 4:00 For those who submitted OCs- they will come in the next chapter, likely on Friday when GAN gets an ACCOUNT! ***_ _Thats an inside joke._


End file.
